Let's play a game
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Roxas is new to everything but Axel is the only nice one, and the redhead suggests spending the day together, and why does Axel tense up when watching horror films? Drabble could get a little deeper, cannon to my Marluxia and Zexion story
1. Memory Games

Roxas was new to everything, he wasn't totally fitting in but number 8 was being oddly...Nice to him

"Dude you look like you could do with some fun" Axel smacked the teen on his back fairly hard.

"If it involves seeing how close we get to being killed by Saix again, I'm not in" Roxas glared rubbing his back.

"Nah, got bored of that, I've got a far safer game, just uh" he laughed ironically "Stretches your memory a bit"

"A memory game?" Roxas pulled a face "Don't little kids play those in day care or play school?"

"Doesn't stop 'em being fun" Axel looked offended "think of it this way, its either sittin' around being all emo and doing fuck all, or come play this with me"

Roxas sighed; Axel was right it was something to do, so the two opened a door of darkness and headed to the Twilight Town clock tower their hangout spot.

"Wait here, I'm going to get some popsicles" Axel jumped off leaving the blonde dangling his feet off the edge.

Axel wasn't a bad guy Roxas had concluded, just a little quirky and had odd traits and habits (not to mention sometimes a little suicidal). Axel also had a feel about him that none of the others had about them, whenever Roxas was with him he felt more at ease and...happy?

He shook his head and saw Axel clambering up the side of the clock tower with two popsicles poking out of his mouth, he hd the sticks between his teeth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas yelled at him, Axel of course couldn't respond but he'd always wanted to scale a building for someone - it was a total rush and the higher he climbed the greater it felt. That was however until he almost lost his footing. His eyes grew wide and scrambled to keep going, Roxas covered his mouth in shock. The blonde then got on his front and offered his hand out to Axel; the redhead sharply grabbed it then clambered the remaining way up. Salvia was trailing down Axel's chin from where he was holding the popsicles; he quickly wiped it away and raised his eyebrows signalling Roxas to take his.

"You mean I have to bite the Popsicle and you'll let go?" Roxas looked uneasy about it, Axel nodded in response "You are so frickin weird!"

Axel then bent forward slightly Roxas slowly opening his mouth expecting the salt from the sea salt ice cream, as the frozen snack slipped into his mouth he tasted raspberries instead. The two stood there in silence.

"Hue onna ake iht?" Axel asked slowly still gripping the sticks between his teeth. Roxas however was looking at the tall redhead, those variable green eyes staring at him, the blonde felt his face redden.

"Ocshas?" This translated as Roxas, making him snap back, the blonde yanked his head back (still with the Popsicle in his mouth) pulling the stick from Axel's grip. Axel then took hold of what little space there was between his lips and the popsicle itself, then his jaw dropped and did a few exercises with it (like opening and closing it and moving it in weird ways) just to get the feeling back in it.

"Aigh, well that was an experience" He scratched his head as though he'd merely walked up a hill and was getting rid of an annoying tingle on his scalp.

"You're insane." Roxas regarded him utterly speechless.

"Nah, just an adrenaline junkie, now eat up then we can start"

"You didn't get sea salt flavour" Roxas asked

"Hate how it tastes, but since you like blue I got blue raspberry specially"

"I like red too you know..." Roxas muttered to himself.

"Really? Well I'll just have to bare that in mind then" Axel smirked. Roxas blushed once again and began chewing on the chunk he'd bitten off.

The two sat in silence for a while, both were thinking the other was enjoying their popsicles just a little too much. Axel was licking savagely at it, savouring the flavour where as Roxas was sucking on it in a rather suggestive manner even if he didn't mean to.

"Hey calm down with it, anyone'd think you're trying to get me hot" Axel jabbed Roxas in the hip smirking Roxas then shook his head and looked at the redhead going a little pink.

"Sorry…its just I haven't had a popsicle in a long time"

"I know whatcha mean" Axel then took a large chunk himself out of the lolly. He chewed it for a bit seeming to consider something "So you ready to start?"

"I guess"

"Alright when I went shopping I bought..."

"Frick you want me to repeat all that?" Roxas laughed an hour or so later "Alright when I went shopping I bought a moogle, a potion, 3 shields, a popsicle, a protega chain, a dark ring, a Hollow Basion Hooker...(Axel of course) a keychain, a Travserve Town hooker, a stuffed lion, an Agraba porno, some coffee, Xigbar's pubes...ew." he paused in distain at Axel's last item. "And Ifrit's fire insense"

"You hate saying all those don't you?" Axel loved making him squirm in that teenage awkwardness.

"Yes! Why can't you have chosen something normal rather than those...things?"

"Makes 'em easier to remember the weirder they are. Here I go. When I went shopping I bought a moogle, a potion, 3 sheilds, a popsicle, a protega chain, a dark ring, a Hollow Basion Hooker, a keychain, a Travserve Town hooker, a stuffed lion, an Agraba porno, some coffee, Xigbar's pubes, Ifrit's fire insense and" Axel paused, he smirked "A Paupou fruit."

Roxas froze "A Paopu fruit?" Axel leant forward inches from Roxas' face, his usual smug grin had been replaced with a much warmer, gentler smile.

"Yeah a Paopu..." he whispered in Roxas' ear "Got it...memorised?"

Roxas' hand slipped from behind him and fell on his back. He reached out instinctively and grabbed Axel's arm, the redhead also slipped forward landing on top of the teen, he supposrted himself slightly on his hands and looked down at the teen, his face a similar shade of red to Axel's own hair.

"Are you ok?" Axel looked slightly concerned for Roxas' sudden awkward spasm.

"Um...why pr tell do you want a Paopu?" Roxas stammered

"It's just a list game silly, it was the first thing that sprung to mind"

"Oh...alright then"

"Why? Do you want one?" Axel's head tilted he looked fairly innocent for once.

"No I just.."

"I'll get one for you" he sounded slightly saddened by it

"I-"

"So who is it you want to share it with?"

"No one! I don't want one!" Roxas was blushing profusely; Axel seemed to have forgotten that he was still very much on top of the teen. However the comment seemed to sadden him even more.

"You know, it could be interesting" Axel looked across the horizon, it may be a programmed world but it was still breath taking during sun set. "Having your life intertwined with someone, not for us though, don't have hearts and all..." Roxas ran one of his hands down his chest where his scar was then sighed.

As he looked down at Roxas who was suffering a nose bleed he burst out laughing.

"Crap" Axel picked the boy up and made him lean forwards. "How'd that happen?"

"Altitude" Roxas made it sound believable at least.

"Come on aibou, let's leave it for today" Axel patted Roxas on the back again and opened a portal. "Wanna watch movies?"

"Sure" Roxas held his nose and followed the redhead. Bugger.

Aibou for people who don't know Japanese it means partner (I only know from watching Yu-Gi-Oh lol)


	2. A little scare

Axel scanned his collection he'd accumulated over the years, he had from Breakfast at Tiffany's to Dawn of the Dead, obviously he didn't watch half of them himself, but had them there for the others too if they wanted.

Much to Roxas' surprise Axel was an open book to people unless there really was something he wanted to keep a secret, but because he loaned out his DVD's the others respected that privacy he wanted, which all things considered, really was odd.

"What are your preferences?" Axel stopped to ask. He tapped a case and nodded.

"I'm not fussed as long as it's a good story"

"Horror alright with you?"

"Not stuff like Saw or Poltergeist" Roxas sharply added

"Ever seen Session 9?"

"What's it about?"

"Builders have to do up an old asylum to become a new housing estate or something like that, they then find out they have a week to do it in because then they get more money. Turns out the place used to be home to horrific cases and one of them finds the old files of the patients and listens to one particular one about a girl with split personalities, and he listens to the audios of their sessions together, there are 9 sessions altogether, and weird stuff starts happening. The usual."

"Ok I guess..." Roxas didn't think it was going to be like the Asylum that Xemnas had watched with him and some others a few days ago which had left many mentally scarred and shaken.

"If you get scared we'll turn it off" Axel patted Roxas on the head after slipping the DVD in.

"You seem to like movies that involve memories or History..." Roxas noted.

"It seems all of us do" Axel replied coolly, he sprawled next to Roxas and put his left arm over the back of the sofa and his right hand supporting his head. Roxas first sat facing the TV with his legs slightly apart and arms folded, slumped. However as the film progressed Roxas tensed more, not because it was out rightly scary, but because there was this creepy chill in the air, Axel hadn't seemed to have blinked at all or moved, but his expression had. Initially he looked bored but gradually he looked more and more serious. Roxas could swear he could see Axel's neck hairs standing on end, did Axel always watch films that scared him this much? What then occurred to Roxas was that Axel remembered everything about his past, maybe something hit close to home in this? But then again it was the same with a lot of films, he only watched ones that made him jumpy or deprived him of sleep for days. Why would he do it? Was it to keep the memories he had when he had a heart alive?

Eventually Roxas had found he was resting his head on Axel's chest and the redhead's left arm was around the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm tempted to ask if you want to turn this off" Roxas looked up at Axel; a cold sweat was developing on his forehead.

Axel didn't reply his eyes just kept getting wider and wider. The more the freaky ass personality Simon kept talking the more the redhead tensed, causing his grip to increase on Roxas' side as if to assure himself that the blonde hadn't left him by himself.

The film faded into the ending credits with the disturbing crackling of the tape recorder in the background. Axel remained still in his petrified state, even though Roxas hated these kinds of films, it seemed to get to Axel more when they did watch them. The blonde took the initiative and turned the TV off, and then switched the lights back on.

What he didn't notice when the lights were off a particular shadow that was looming over the back of the sofa, the lights blared on and the blonde yelled out as he saw Zexion suddenly appear from the darkness.

"Fuck a duck on a stick!" Roxas called.

Axel leapt out of his skin, falling off the sofa and then looking up at Zexion in a state of panic, however Zexion's shoulders hunched a little in a split second then returned to normal.

"Language Roxas," The blue haired teen replied "I was initially going to tell you that the superior wants to see us all for a meeting, but I doubt that either one of you is in a fit state to, so I shall let him know"

"How long have you been stood there?" Roxas asked breathless.

"Half way through, it really wasn't all that scary" Zexion shrugged and left.

"That guy gets colder and colder by the day" Roxas looked over at Axel, he was still slightly shaken, but had managed to sit himself back on the sofa. "Hey, are you alright over there?"

Axel let his head slump forward, "Yeah, give me a minute" he absently waved a hand around

"Why watch it if it frightens you that much?" Roxas really couldn't grasp it.

"I'm not sure," Axel lied "I just feel like I have to"

"You're lying to me" Roxas frowned; he could read this guy like book already.

"Look, I nicked Zexion's book one night; frick was it heavy, but that's not the point here" Axel steered himself back on track once Roxas had given him a look that made him feel very idiotic. "I was looking at the memory part, and there are two things that stood out to me. 1. The more traumatic the memory is for someone, the longer they'll remember it for. 2. Shock therapy, not by electrocuting someone but by scaring them, if you scare a person with something that they would have been affected with in the past, it's likely to bring back memories that affected the person before."

Roxas paused, his suspicions confirmed, "So…something in it hits close to home with you" the blonde knew he was treading not on eggshells but lots of tiny pieces of broken glass, with each thing said he knew he was hurting Axel and digging his grave deeper.

"I don't want to talk about this Roxas" Axel looked at the blonde apologetically, "I haven't spoken to anyone about this, and I don't want it to become common knowledge for anyone."

"What makes you think I'd tell anyone?" Roxas looked offended

"Not that you'd tell anyone, but Saïx and Zexion together are a freaking creepy force, Zexion can just make you blurt everything by simply putting an illusion in front of you, and Saïx just seems to know everything, he smells you once and he knows how old you, male female, who you're crushing on, all that stuff." Axel shuddered

"So Saïx could tell all the stuff about you that you don't want him to know just because he can smell it?"

"He can't tell memories, but Zexion can, Saïx just knows when you're lying. It's all about hormones and your body temperature rises when you do and he picks up on it, like what wild animals do"

"Freaky…" Roxas shuddered at the idea of all his thoughts or feelings being known by just a small sniff of him. "Will you ever talk to me about it though?"

"When I feel it's alright, but right now I'm really not ready; frankly it's because I'm not sure what your reaction would be to it, and that idea scares me I must admit."

Roxas nodded, he understood where Axel was coming from, yet it didn't stop bothering him, the idea of something like that, something that could scare a nigh unshakable man almost made him terrified; but of course, terror breeds curiosity.


	3. Rage

This may get a little confusing but bare with it, it's meant to be set in vague cannon to my Marluxia and Zexion fic - Returning hearts, just set a little bit before. Now in the next chapter I may put up Axel's diary entry, depending on whatcha want so rate and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Roxas was reading with his mouth hanging wide open, he couldn't believe that this was Axel was talking about, he was thinking it was more a parental abuse situation, he would never have expected this at all.

"What are you doing?" Axel's eyes widened yet his pupils narrowed to a size that was barely visible, he'd realised what Roxas was reading.

"I was -" Roxas suddenly felt the overwhelming need to get out of there as fast as possible. This wasn't because he was in trouble; this was because he knew he could die right there and then without warning.

"Enjoy reading it then?" Axel's tone was scarily calm, he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, looking at Roxas with a fairly bored tone. "I missed quite a bit out of that." He wandered over to the blonde, looming over him with a disturbingly large grin. "See, what I missed off was how I killed all the police that had gathered there too, bet you're just _itching _to hear all about it, aren't ya?"

"I'm sorry Axel I -"

"You were what?! So curious that you think it pardons you from looking at something I specifically asked you not to?" Axel's volume raised and his tone became murderous.

Roxas dived back as Axel flipped the coffee table with one hand.

"So what do you think of me now Roxas?" Axel pushed the lampshade over which sent a mug crashing to the floor in the process, "Think I'm totally mind fucked like they did?" The redhead began throwing things across the room manically. His tone became far darker and almost gravelly as he bent forward and looked Roxas straight in the eye, "Think I'm a demon?"

"Axel, please calm down -" His plea wasn't to be granted

"So tell me what you think Blondie!" The redhead then flipped the sofa and blocked the door; then small flames began appearing in the air and danced around, not setting fire to anything, but surrounded Axel instead.

"I don't think any less of you-"

"Bullshit you don't!" Axel then threw the diary across the floor. "I'm getting pretty angry Roxas. Since you wanted to know so much, how about I give you a demonstration? How I killed them all?" Roxas didn't have time to react when Axel grabbed his hair "My mother, was the first to go. I remember so damn vividly how her beautiful hair just went up in flames, burning her horribly!" He then bent Roxas forward still retaining his grip on his skull, a flame lit inches under the blonde's face, "I then slammed my father's face into the lit hob many, many times" Axel then pulled Roxas up again so he could look at his face, the redhead licked his lips slowly grinning wildly at the same time "Until his face was all broken and bloodied up" Roxas tried to pull away

"Now I had the most fun with my little brother, I hung him from the tree house and once he was dead I burnt the rope which set him on fire, couldn't have a corpse just hanging there could we? Scare all the little kids in the street! So to get rid of all the evidence I burnt the house down, but hell, the whole fucking neighbourhood caught too! The police didn't wanna let me pass, they were constantly asking if I was alright and if I knew who started the fire. I blew up their car in response! Then smoked all of them, sending 'em all to hell!"

"Axel stop it!" Roxas shook himself free of Axel's grip

"Shut up!" Axel spun around and managed to smack the teen square in the face, sending him flying to the floor. Roxas put a hand on his cheek he looked up with eyes wide in shock, Axel stopped, his breathing heavy, totally frozen.

The redhead threw himself to the floor and crawled over to the blonde, his own eyes wide but his pupils were back to normal, but they looked a little glassed over.

"Roxas..."

"I'll go" the blonde tried to leave but Axel grabbed his wrist

"No, please don't!" Axel was now shaking, kneeling he pulled the teen close to him, this feeling was awful. Was it guilt or was it sadness? His chest felt tight and his eyes moist, he ran a hand up his face and looked at them, water patches, tears?

"Axel I don't know what to say..."

"I'm sorry Roxas" Axel stood up and pulled him into an embrace, refusing to let go of him "I'm scared...I'm so scared of what you think of me now"

Roxas didn't know what to say, he'd just been terrified for his life one minute, then had him sobbing his eyes out on him.

"I just couldn't take the way they looked at me, can you imagine it Roxas? Each and every day being called a demon child, their eyes judging you for something you couldn't change; just because I could create and manipulate fire even then...How do you cope with that?" He gripped tighter at Roxas' shirt. "I just lost it..." Roxas slowly put his arms around the shaking redhead. "When I saw you reading it, I panicked, everything I've worked so hard for, the trust we've built together, all I could see was it crumbling right in front of my very eyes, I just cracked" He nuzzled his face into the blonde's shoulder. "Just please, don't tell anyone, especially not Zexion."

Roxas nodded, "He doesn't remember?"

"Not a thing. If he remembered that he had severe psychosis and was in and out of the asylum like a freaking yo-yo gods know what'll happen"

"Yeah...I can't believe he beat that kid to death just for breaking his book..."

"Explains why he doesn't like people touching his lexicon without his permission doesn't it?" Axel shook his head, still slightly distressed but he wasn't in floods anymore "When he became a Nobody he became able to project what he saw to everyone, it's such a scary idea, that the creatures he sometimes shows are ones he used to think about all the time"

"What would happen if he did find out?"

"He wouldn't be the same Zexion that Marluxia loved dearly. I don't think he'd be able to take it..."

"Will you ever tell the others about what happened?"

"They don't need to know. Vexen knows vaguely anyways, when he was Even he was mine and Zexion's therapist, creepy fucker. And Xemnas was the one who took us out of there when the heartless invaded."

"So is that why he seems to be so...careful around you?"

"Probably," Axel paused, he then pulled back a little and looked at the teen, "You didn't tell me what you thought of me now..."

"I don't think any differently of you, I just understand why you're the way you are a little better now. Besides at that age how the hell were you meant to know what to do? It's a cruel thing for a 14 year old to experience...How long were you there till?"

"I'd say until I was 19, been about 5 years that I've been here" he wiped his eyes; the tears had come to a standstill.

"You're 24?"

"Hush you. You're only 17ish respect your elders" Axel ruffled the blonde's hair roughly

"Dirty old man" Roxas waved a hand to bat Axel's hand away playfully. "I have to say though; I've never seen a Nobody cry"

"Xemnas wanted to talk to us about that, look at your scar." Axel yanked his shirt open to reveal his chest, the scar was barely there. When the blonde looked down his was even more faded.

"The hell?"

"It apparently fades if you've fallen for someone. Marluxia and Zexion's are the same."

Roxas looked up wide eyed once again at the redhead, the scary thing was, Axel was the only person it could possibly have been...and vice versa for Axel...

"You mean you -"

Axel bent forward and lifted Roxas' chin up with his right index finger and thumb, then leaned in for a light but highly intoxicating kiss. Roxas went the colour of Marluxia's strawberry ice cream pink hair, his eye lids slowly began closing and returned the kiss, his arms snaked up Axel's back, while Axel's free left hand grabbed a hold of Roxas' waist, pressing their bodies together as best as they could with the given height difference. A grunt escaped Axel's throat as the two connected and Roxas' breath hitched. Slowly the kiss began to get deeper and more intimate as though the two had 

been kissing each other like this for donkey's years. Every so often Roxas would pass his hand across an area on the redhead's back that made the man let out a light sigh into the unbroken yet kiss.

It felt so right, but it couldn't last forever.

A thumping at the door and swearing from the other side caused the two to break apart from their intimate moment and return to reality, Roxas was in a slight daze when Axel pushed the sofa out of the way of the door. A rather annoyed Xigbar was stood there glaring at him with his one eye.

"Can I help?" Axel looked rather dazed himself, his shirt was unbuttoned and a suspicious red mark was developing on his neck.

"Not me. Mansex wants to see ya in a bit; he's got some research he wants to see you for." Xigbar was studying the ruffled younger man and was trying to see who was in there that he'd obviously been making out with.

"Alright then, see you later Bigrax..."

"Why the hell is your room trashed anyways?" Xigbar pulled a sarcastic expression at the redhead in response to the nickname.

"I wanted to re-arrange the furniture, bye now!" Axel slammed the door shut in his face and exhaled finally.

Xigbar pouted and shook his head, "And Xemnas thinks that there's something between him and number 13? As if..."

Axel looked over at Roxas who was putting furniture back up, his eyelids were slightly lowered, obviously still recovering from their little 'session'.

"You ok Blondie?" He threw a pillow at the teen's head while said teen was sorting the sofa; which totally caught the blonde off guard, hitting him in the head.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine" Roxas snapped back fully

"Good stuff, boss wants to see us later if you heard"

"When are we gonna go?" Roxas adjusted his own shirt slightly blushing

"Once we're done here" Axel raised his eyebrows

"With what? The furniture's fine now" Roxas looked clueless

Axel walked over to the blonde and pushed him down on the sofa, he then crawled between the teen's legs and breathed in his ear.

"With this of course"

* * *

OOOOh lets guess what comes next (mmmmm)

For any who want a lemon of what happens next, I'm in the process of it so bare with me on it, I'd need to put it up under a different story, so look for it on my list of fics or whatever it is


End file.
